A person traveling for business or pleasure commonly brings a suitcase for holding business or personal effects. A typical suitcase includes a storage compartment, an extensible handle, and wheels to aid in transport by allowing the suitcase to be rolled instead of being carried. Nonetheless, moving a suitcase occupies one hand of the person. It is commonplace for the person to also be carrying a purse, computer bag, or other article thereby further occupying the hands of the person.
Oftentimes, the person desires to carry a drink, such as coffee, while traversing an airport or hotel lobby, or walking to the parking lot, or picking up a taxi. However, carrying a drink can be difficult while trying to walk with a suitcase and possibly one or more other bags. Another difficulty occurs when the person's hands are needed, for example to grab a ticket or ID or use a telephone, and there is no nearby suitable place to set the drink. Resultantly, the drink may spill while attempting to juggle too many items or tip over if set upon the suitcase or accidentally kicked if placed on the floor.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks encountered with the existing practice of not having a suitable place to set a drink while moving a suitcase, there exists a need for a device that addresses this issue. More particularly, there exists a need for a vessel holder device attachable to a suitcase that is both easy to install and use. There exists a further need for a vessel holder device that is attachable to a suitcase that retains a filled vessel when the suitcase is upright and also while rolling the suitcase. Finally, there exists a need for a vessel holder device that is readily stowable within the suitcase with the extensible handle without having to be removed and subsequently reattached.
Other aspects, objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent or will be readily understood and appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art as exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in greater detail hereinafter and shown in the accompanying drawing figures. It is intended that all such aspects, objects, features, and advantages of the present invention envisioned by this disclosure of exemplary embodiments are within the broad scope of the appended claims. The above and other aspects, objects, features, and advantages may be accomplished by any of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention described herein and illustrated in the accompanying drawing figures. However, it should be appreciated that the drawing figures are for illustrative purposes only, and that many modifications, changes, revisions, and substitutions may be made to any of the exemplary embodiments without departing from the broadest reasonable interpretation of the appended claims.